


"Irresistible Prejudice in Your Favor"

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's reading it because I'm a whore for Jay Gatsby, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Impatient Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, The Great Gatsby References, Top Steve Rogers, Trust Kink, Vibrators, Wand Vibrator, beacuse he can't get ENOUGH, only a for a little bit though, oversensitivity, top steve rogers/bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Bucky is reading and gets interrupted by Steve. Smut and subsequent begging ensues because Steve loves seeing Bucky squirm.One of the dirtiest things I've written to this day, enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	"Irresistible Prejudice in Your Favor"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to you, and here's to a little bit of smut to drag you out of the fire today.

Bucky looked up from his book to see Steve peering from behind the door.

“What are you reading?” he asked, taking Bucky’s gaze as permission to enter.

“ _The Great Gatsby_ ,”Bucky responded, using his thumb to mark the page as he turned over the cover. “I remembered reading it when I was younger and I wanted to see if it held up.”

“Ah,” Steve said as he examined the cover. “Read me some of it.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Bucky, who rolled his eyes, smirked, and unfolded the book.

“ _He smiled understandingly-much more than understandingly._ ” Bucky trailed off as Steve started to run his hand along Bucky’s shin, methodically tracing the skin with his pointer finger.

“Keep reading,” Steve said as he continued working his way up Bucky’s right leg, making Bucky turn red as he refocused his attention on the words.

“ _It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life._ H-hey!” Bucky yelped, squirming at the pinch Steve delivered to his inner thigh. He was fully blushing now, trying and failing to conceal the fact that Steve was riling him up. 

“Why’d you stop?” Steve said, gliding his fingertips smoothly over the pinched area, dangerously adjacent to Bucky’s half hard cock as he leaned over the book and whispered into Bucky’s ear. “Keep reading…”

“ _It faced--or seemed to face--the w-whole eternal world for an instant, and… and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in y-your favor._ " Bucky stuttered through the sentence, captivated instead by Steve’s ministrations.

“Good.” Steve smiled, seemingly pleased enough with Bucky to stop entirely. He leaned off of his knees and climbed off the bed. “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he said, turning.

Bucky blinked. “Wait,” he said before Steve could take a second step.

“Yes?” Steve asked plainly and innocently, though there was a salacious grin on his face.

“Please come back…” Bucky protested, sitting up and setting the book on the nightstand. “You know… you know what you do to me.” Every part of Bucky prickled, both excited and embarrassed by his arousal. 

“What exactly do I do to you, Buck?” Steve said, still turned away from Bucky. Somehow, that was worse. Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes burning into him, though his gaze was cast away.

“Steve…”

“Buckyyyy…” Steve mocked as he spun around suddenly, smirking at his chagrined lover. Bucky bit his lip. “You know the rules. Tell me what you want, or you get nothing.”

“Steve, please…” Bucky protested, shifting his weight and dropping his chin, unsure of how to properly take up space. One part of his mind wanted to sprawl out on the bed and just let Steve ruin him, the other wanted to scream at Steve for denying him. “I.. I don’t know what I want-”

“-Yes, you do, baby. Now tell me.” He stalked over to Bucky, placing two fingers under his chin and tilting it up. “Please tell me, babydoll.”

“I- umm… I-” Bucky shifted his eyes away, attempting to shake off Steve’s hold.

“Look at me,” Steve ordered. Bucky swallowed. “Spit it out.”

“Please touch me. Please. Please,” Bucky nearly whined, squirming once again under Steve’s polite scrutiny. 

“Good. Now tell me where.”

“Anywhere. Anywhere you’d like, Steve, please just-”Bucky blinked, twisting his hands in the sheets, attempting to slow his rising heart rate. “A-Anywhere you’d like…”

“Good boy. How do you want me to touch you?”

Bucky was getting impatient and frustrated by his own inability to dictate what he wanted. Thankfully, Steve was patient. “However you’d like… Can I-I just tell you if I’m uncomfortable?”

“You may,” Steve said, finally releasing Bucky’s chin from his grasp. “What do you say if you’re uncomfortable, hm?”

“Yellow to slow down… or be gentle... and red to stop.”

“Very good, baby… Now take off your clothes and lie back for me. I want to see all of you.”

There was something ever so disconcerting about undressing in front of Steve. They had known each other all their lives, seen each other naked plenty… but in the context of Steve’s orders, and with Steve still fully clothed, Bucky was surprised he wasn’t reduced to a puddle on the floor. 

Once he had undressed, Bucky laid face up on the bed, his knees dangling off the edge. He caught Steve admiring him passively, the same way he looked at his page when drawing, or at an old photograph. For a moment the act melted, and Bucky felt at peace.

“What’s your color, honey?”

“Green, sir.”

Steve nodded affirmatively. “Well, let’s get started, then.” He smirked, undoing his belt while staring into Bucky’s eyes. That feeling of being sized up crept back into his mind. He loved feeling small under Steve’s gaze, his touch… no matter how much it made him want to pull away.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Steve said low into the air, stepping out of his pants as he did so. His shirt came next, flung over his head in a flurry of white cloth as he leaned down to kiss Bucky’s chest. Steve’s hands caged Bucky in on either side, in that space between stomach and arm, and Bucky squirmed at the avoidance.

“Impatient tonight, are we?” Steve pressed his lips to the underside of Bucky’s jaw, reaching up to cradle his head and run a hand through his hair. 

“You said… You said you would touch me…” Bucky trailed, not wanting to seem eager or bratty. He resolved to be firm in his statement anyways, however much his body shifted in earnest. “I asked nicely.”

“So you did,” Steve responded with equal resolve. He pushed himself upwards, rolling off of Bucky. “Turn over.”

“But-”

“Now.”

Bucky rolled over tentatively, only to be greeted by an abrupt smack. 

“Jesus!” he bit out.

“You said you wanted to be touch-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Bucky cried out. He wasn’t completely adverse to spanking, he just wasn’t expecting it to happen so quick. Plus, his cock was in dire need of attention, and the fabric below his body wasn’t helping.

Steve sighed, and then landed another blow. Bucky winced and groaned into the mattress. “This is how I’m starting. If you don’t like it-”

“Please-”

“If you interrupt one more time, so help me God,” Steve spat through his teeth bitterly, suddenly close enough to Bucky’s ear to be intimidating. “Now what are you going to do for me, hm?”

Bucky steadied his breathing. “B-be good…”

“Tell me again.”

“I’ll be good for you, Stevie, I promise…”

“Good boy,” Steve said gently, leaning upwards again. He rubbed the area he had smacked with the palm of his hand. Steve dragged a fingernail across it, letting a little white line appear and fade within the impacted area. 

Bucky swallowed and gripped the sheet. Steve watched his every move, checking for any wild discomfort. This man survived war and torture and every horrible thing that could grace a person’s mind… and here he was, trusting and pliant under Steve’s touch, relishing in the fact that Steve would never do anything to truly hurt him. 

So Steve hit him again. 

“Oh, fuck me…” Bucky whispered to himself.

Another hit. Then another. Then another. Blow after blow landed on Bucky’s backside until his skin was emblazoned with blush-red splotches, perfectly complimenting his shaking frame.

“Color?”

“Green!” Bucky bit out as he caught his breath. “Green, Steve.”

Steve laughed cynically. “Turn over, babydoll.”

Bucky did as he was told. Steve began stroking his cock, and Bucky watched him intently, trying to be as patient as he could stand. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds’ pause, but it felt like an eternity. Bucky’s dick was aching between his legs, and Steve was flaunting his ability to touch as prominently as he could. Bucky tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing his jealousy.

Of course, eventually, he gave in. Steve was far too irresistible. “I want you so bad, Stevie… please…” he begged quietly, pushing himself into a seated position with his hands propped behind his back. He was almost unbearably close to Steve now, close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body. 

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll give it to you soon enough, just how you want it,” Steve said, carding a hand through Bucky’s hair. He eagerly leaned into the touch. “But for now, I want to fuck your face until my cum is dripping out of your mouth. Would you like that, babydoll?”

Bucky turned red at Steve’s forwardness, but nodded nevertheless. He wanted Steve anyway he could have him, and this seemed to be the next step to getting what he wanted. He quickly climbed off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of Steve.

“Good boy.” Steve smiled down at him. “You already know exactly how I want you, yeah?” He chuckled, bringing his length closer to Bucky’s mouth, running the head along his bottom lip. “Such a good whore for me…”

Steve pushed every inch into Bucky’s mouth slowly and steadily. He could feel himself hit the back of Bucky’s throat. He gagged slightly around Steve’s length, almost embarrassed he wasn’t initially taking it better. It’s not like this was the first time. Steve stayed still for a few seconds and then pulled out roughly, leaving Bucky to gasp for air. 

“Jesus,” he said hoarsely. Steve chuckled above him. Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t love this. Steve, quite literally, taking his breath away was one of Bucky’s favorite sexual activities, no matter what method was used. A belt, Steve’s dick, his hands… anything to get that rush.

“Good…” Steve trailed, once again lining up at Bucky’s mouth. He pushed inside rouger this time, rolling his hips gently as Bucky stared up at him in admiration and certitude.

Steve let him come up for air every now and then, but not before he was sure Bucky got the high he was looking for. He was such a slut for it, and Steve was not one to deny him. Not too much, anyways.

His pace naturally quickened as he reached the edge, wanting to speed things along a bit and just _touch_ Bucky anywhere he desired. He had been so good, so obedient, and Steve wanted to reward him.

“That’s it, darling, take it, take it…” Steve groaned, exhaling through his teeth. “Almost there, almost, baby…”

A few sputtering thrusts later, Steve was coming into Bucky’s mouth with a final groan, praises and curses spewing from his mouth. Bucky swallowed around Steve’s cock, letting his vision go fuzzy as Steve rode out his high.

“Fuck, so good, Bucky,” he said as he pulled out. Bucky dropped his head for a moment, a bit fuzzy, and Steve sank down to his level to check on him. Steve ran a hand through Bucky’s hair, and Bucky lifted his chin to meet Steve’s eyes.

“I’m okay. I’m green,” he said, taking a moment to shift to a more comfortable, seated position. 

“You sure, love?” Steve said softly, relishing in Bucky’s trust. Bucky nodded in response. He looked fairly eager to be touched, and Steve was having a hard time denying him. “Here, come on up with me.”

Steve offered Bucky and arm to help him stand, slightly undercut by the assertive shove backwards onto the bed. Bucky crept back, allowing Steve better access after he fell backwards. His dick was absolutely aching now, exposed to the air and Steve’s mercy at large. 

“Do you care how I take care of you today?” Steve said with a smirk on his face. Bucky shook his head violently. Steve laughed at his restlessness and reached into the bedside drawer.

“Oh fuck-” Bucky said under his breath, only to be abruptly cut off by the wand vibrator pressed to his cock. 

“Jesus, Steve!”

“What’s that, baby?” Steve said, adding a bit more pressure for emphasis.

“A-Ah! I’m sorry! Oh my God, please!” Bucky begged, not sure if he wanted to lean into the vibrations or away from them.

“This is what you wanted, huh? To be played with?” Steve ran the wand up and down Bucky’s shaft slowly, but there was still enough pressure to make Bucky squirm.

Bucky’s hands flew up to his hair, gripping tightly with his arms covering his face. He was moaning like a whore and he knew it, but the touch was enthralling after being so bitterly refused.

Then, suddenly, the wand was pulled away.

Bucky whined, listening to the low hum of the wand reverberating throughout the room. 

“Too much?” Steve said, almost sweetly, as he ran the wand along Bucky’s inner thigh: the place he had started.

“Not enough,” Bucky whined again, shifting into the waves of the vibrator. He was already pitifully close. “Steve, please let me cum,” he bit out.

“You can come if you’d like,” Steve said absently. He ran the wand around the head of Bucky’s cock on its lowest setting. Bucky was enjoying himself, and he was ready to cum now that Steve had given him permission, but he was waiting for the catch. There were always conditions.

Eventually, the growing heat in his gut became too much to bear, and Bucky was spilling with Steve’s name on his lips, followed suit by an abundance of _thank you_ ’s. 

Just when the final waves of orgasm were passing, Bucky realized Steve hadn’t let up. The wand was still on his cock, and the trenchant look of concentration on Steve’s face showed no signs of him stopping.

At first, Bucky thought, in vain, that he could handle a couple more orgasms. Steve had made him cum multiple times in a night before, and this should be no different. His supersoldier genetics allowed for superhuman stamina. Both Steve and Bucky liked to test the limits every once in a while. 

Though the odds were in Bucky’s favor, the wand was intense, good at it’s job, and incredibly quick to turn Bucky into a writhing disaster.

By Bucky’s fourth orgasm, he was in uncontrollable tears. Steve had his hips pinned to the bed with a strong arm and an iron will. Bucky had his back arched to high heaven, and his muscles were spasming with the occasional contraction of an aftershock. This was dangerous territory; Bucky had little control, but he was loving it.

“Doing alright, babydoll?”

“Hnngh- Yes! Huh… hnngh- ah, fuck, please!”

“Please what, darling?”

“S-So close again!” Bucky sobbed, his legs flailing in a moment of panic. Steve ran a hand up his side, making Bucky shiver violently. Steve could tell he was getting oversensitive and probably headed in the direction of pain, so he turned off the vibrator.

In the absence of the noise, Bucky’s breathing and begging was even more apparent. He was almost entirely incoherent at this point. His words came in fragments, segmented by little moans and noises of strain as he pleaded with Steve to give him one final release.

“Baby, pl...ah!... ease, oh my God, I-mmm… I’m s-so close, Stevie, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease- fuck, ah! Honey, I-I need-”

“Shhhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you…” Steve hummed into the air. He just leaned over Bucky and grasped his cock with his hand, finally giving Bucky the contact he so deeply desired. Bucky nearly went mute as Steve stroked him slowly and patiently.

“That’s it, Bucky, go ahead and cum for me, sweetheart…”

And just like that, Bucky did. 

He didn’t scream or cry out this time. He just wrapped a hand around Steve’s forearm to ground himself as he shuddered a final time, releasing short, cut-off moans as he spilled into Steve’s hand.

“T-Thank… thank you, Stevie,” he said breathlessly as Steve brushed his fingers across Bucky’s hips. 

“Of course, darling,” he smiled compassionately. “Now, you wait here, I’m going to get you something to clean up with.”

Bucky nodded with an absent smile as Steve got up and left the room. Bucky rolled onto his side, glancing at the book on the bedside table. He opened to the page where he had left off.

_“He smiled understandingly-much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced--or seemed to face--the whole eternal world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I've posted. I had some mental health struggles due to the state of the world and just exited the hospital. Don't worry though: I'm on my way to a better life!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're doing well, whoever you are. I've got a couple things I've been working on:  
> 1) An 80% finished Purgatory Destiel fic that I could post a couple chapters of  
> 2) A half finished Endverse Destiel fic
> 
> If you're interested in Supernatural, Marvel, or maybe even Sherlock, stick around! I'd love to get some feedback and, frankly, attention in the future.
> 
> Peace and love!  
> Claire


End file.
